Free! 【 Rin Matsuoka 】 Smut oneshot
by ShuurakoMoon
Summary: Shark boy Rin, dark-haired beauty OC, and smut. What more can I say? Lemon Oneshot featuring Rin Matsuoka, OC Erika Summers, swimming, and a rainy day.


_**Hey guys, so I'm kinda back, yet I'm not ? I had this urge to post this story on here and see if people like it or not.**_

 _ **I've been watching season three of Free! And, OMG, so many more new bishies! My ovaries are going to explode! Rin-kun~**_

 _ ***cough* Ahem! This story is Rin x OC, and AU.**_

 _ **This Oneshot is set during Free! Dive to the future.**_

 _ **Contains short and sweet vanilla sex.**_

 _ **Well then,**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **"** _Can you keep up?_ **"**

\- **Erika Summers**

"Woah! Check her out, man."

"Is she the new coach? She's hot."

The young dark haired girl sofly laughed at how fast the half naked guys at the Sydney Aquatic Centre seemed to gather around her. She smiled and cocked her hip to the right side, resting a pale hand on the left.

"Well aren't you a popular little thing," spoke a blond haired man with a russian accent.

"Mikhail," she sighed and turned to him. He grinned. "Can we start swimming?"

The blond shook his head. "Not yet, Eri-chan. Rin isn't here yet."

Erika huffed. She didn't like waiting, especially when it came to swimming. "While we wait for your Rin, I'll introduce myself to the guys." She said. He nodded.

The girl faced the small crowd of guys that lingered around the side of the pool. "Hey everyone. I'm Erika Summers, your new coach. I'm a professional swimmer and Freediver. Nice to meet you all."

One guy spoke up. "Wait, that name rings a bell. You model aswell right?" Erika softly smilled. "Yes, I model part time."

A red head joined in. "I saw one of your sets in _SwimBoy_ Magazine."

"That set was bangin'!" Another said, eyes gleaming. Erika laughed. "Thanks. Glad you liked it," she replied.

The blond older man, Mikhail, tapped the girl on the shoulder. "There he is," Mikhail said, pointing over to a maroon coloured haired male. Two other men, David and Chris, came walking out into the pool area along with Rin. Erika instantly caught eyes with Rin, staring into red irises. He stared back, his heart skipping a beat unexpectedly.

"Ah! Over here Rin-kun! I want to introduce you to my friend Eri-chan." Mikhail waved over to the young male. The boy laughed, his eyes breaking away from Erika's. She glanced away and looked at the glistening water of the swimming pool. She wanted to dive right in so badly.

"Rin-kun, this is Erika Summers. She will be a new coach here at the Centre," he said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, Rin." Erika smiled and placed out a hand to shake his. "Likewise, Erika." Rin gently placed his hand in hers and shook it. She couldn't help but let her eyes fall onto his naked chest and stomach, taking in his muscles. A small blush appeared over her cheeks and she quickly looked back up to his face. Rin was watching her, catching as her eyes faltered onto his body. The male grinned and let go of her hand.

"Hey, want to swim?" He asked as he adjusted his eye goggles from the top of his head to over his eyes. Erika blinked. "Y-yeah sure!"

"You guys are swimming now?" The blond russian questioned.

"Yes, Mikhail. You've made me wait far too long." Erika pulled her goggles down over her face and re-adjusted the bottom half of the two-peice bikini she was wearing. "Lets see how good you are, Rin!"

Without a moments hesitation, the dark haired girl rushed towards the board and leapt forward towards the water, diving into the clear liquid. Some of the onlooking guys whistled, watching her form enter the pool and begin moving effortlessly. Rin smirked and quickly joined, swimming freestyle.

"Okay everyone, back to training!" Mikhail cheered with a clap of his hands. The guys dispersed and carried on with what they were upto before the distaction of Erika Summers. The russian swimmer turned and watched in awe. Erika was very skilled, winning awards and trophies in Australia and her home country of New Zealand. She was one of the top female swimmers and one of his many dear friends.

Erika was in her zone, swimming freestyle swiftly through the water. Rin was right on her tail, quickly catching up to her with ease. She got to the opposite end of the pool and bounded off the wall with her feet, sailing through the water back to the start. The maroon haired male was seconds later, his arms and legs strongly pushing his body to catch up to hers. It wasn't long before they were head to head, racing towards the end.

"Go Rin-kun! Go Eri-chan!" Mikhail cheered from the sideline in his thick accent.

Both of them touched the pool wall equally at the same time. Erika took a deep breath of fresh air and pulled herself out of the pool. Rin panted and flung his goggles off. "You're fast."

She smirked and rung out her hair free of water. "I could say the same thing to you." Erika took off her goggles and walked over to the seating to pick up a towel. Rin joined her out of the pool and grabbed his own towel and began drying himself off.

"You're pretty good, Rin." Erika spoke as she dried down her bottom half. The young male looked down at her supple chest, wobbling slightly as her body moved. He blushed, feeling his lower half twitch with what he was witnessing. Erika Summers was definitely his type: well-endowed, fit, dark hair, beautiful, and skilled.

"Not the only thing I'm good at," he muttered, in a trance, his face growing redder by the second. Erika heard his comment and couldn't help but smirk. "Hm." She covered her chest with the towel, wrapping it around her and tucking it into the side. That snapped Rin out of his dirty thoughts. He coughed nervously and turned away.

"I-I should go get changed. Lets race again, Erika." The male said, waving a hand above his head goodbye as he stepped away. The girl watched him as he left the pool area to make his way to the mens changing rooms. She smirked and licked her lips.

"Now I'm curious."

Mikhail coughed. "I don't like that look in your eyes, Eri-chan~," the male cooed, hugging himself and wiggling around playfully. The female laughed and turned to him. "And what look would that be, hm?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Like Rin-kun is meat and you're a hungry little minx." Erika laughed and began walking towards the corridor. "You know me so well, Mikhail."

The older male sighed. "Rin-kun better watch out or he'll be ripped to shreds." He watched his friend exit the swim area and disappear into the hallway.

An hour later Erika exited the Aquatic Centre and was stopped at the entrance by rain. A few guys said thier goodbyes as they left. She smiled and waved. "Great. I totally didn't bring an umbrella with me today." she muttered, groaning as the rain set in even more. She was ready to make a run for it until a voice from behind stopped her.

"Want to borrow mine, Erika?" She turned and smiled as she set eyes on the maroon haired male.

"Rin."

The male walked closer and got out his umbrella. "Are you heading home?" Rin asked, gaining a nod from Erika. "Yes, my apartment isn't far from here actually." She replied. They both stepped outside and Rin opened up the umbrella. Erika shifted closer to him, rubbing her arm up against his. The male looked down at her. "I'll walk you home."

"Well aren't you a gentleman." She softly laughed. Rin grinned and the both of them began making thier way home.

As they walked they both talked about life, friends, family, and swimming. The dark haired girl would occasionally catch Rin looking at her, which made her face grow hot. She would look up at him, making him quickly look ahead, not wanting to make it noticible that he was staring. Erika smirked and pressed herself more against his hot body, making Rin jerk a little, surprised at the sudden touch.

Twenty minutes later the two came to an apartment complex. "H-hey," Rin began, looking up at where his apartment would be on the fifth floor. "Do you... want to come in for a bit? Just until the rain subsides?"

Erika was quiet for a second, staring at the young male. Without much thought about the question she replied with a, "Sure thing. Just until the rain stops." Rin looked back at her and grinned. He seemed happy that she said yes, but there was something else in his eyes and Erika noticed it right away. The glimmer of lust.

"Ah, right this way then. My room is on the fifth floor. Its got a pretty awesome view of the Sydney Opera house. Its beautiful at night, with the lights and all." The male fumbled in his pocket for his keys. "Right this way." Erika nodded and walked into the complex with Rin.

It wasn't long until they were on the fifth floor and Rin was opening the door to his apartment. "Its not much but its perfect for me," he said with a small laugh as they entered. The female looked around, seeing a green coloured couch, a TV, a plant in the corner by the TV and a table and chairs. There was a small mini kitchen in the opposite side of the room, beside a door which she guessed led to his bedroom or bathroom.

"Its nice. My apartment is similar actually." Erika replied as she stepped deeper into the room. Rin closed the door, stepped over to the table and placed his bag down along with the umbrella. "Please make yourself at home. Do you want a drink or anything?"

The girl shook her head. "No, thankyou, Rin." He smiled softly and went over to the sink, filling a nearby empty glass with water.

"You live here alone? No... girlfriend?" The boy suddenly coughed, gagging a little on the water he put into his mouth. He wiped his lips. "N-no girlfriend. Just myself."

Erika nodded. She went quiet, stepping over to the green couch to take a seat. He watched her, placing the glass down on the kitchen counter. "Do you... have a boyfriend?" Rin asked, stepping over to her. The girl shook her head. "No. Just me." The male swallowed hard, glancing over to the windows, watching was the rain continued to trickle down against the surface. He began to think dirty thoughts, picturing him and Erika on the couch, thier clothes littered all over the floor, her body panting and sweating beneath his own. This was the first time he had a girl in his room.

Rin groaned and ran a hand through his maroon hair, his shark-like teeth biting his lower lip. The female faced him, noticing him bite down on his lip. He seemed conflicted, his face showing it perfectly. He had been thinking of something. She knew it.

"Something the matter? Anything on your mind?" She questioned, curious.

"Ah..." he slightly smiled and came over to the couch. "Its just that... well you see...I...I think you're attractive..." He blushed, hard.

"Oh?" Erika blinked, staring at the younger male. She smiled. "And?" He blushed crimson.

"And... I could'nt help but...um... think of something that I shouldn't. Especially when I just met you a today."

The girl giggled. Rin was cute, all flustered and nervous all of a sudden. "Hey, Rin," she reached out, grabbing his wrist gently. He looked down at her, his cheeks burning hot. "I want to get to know you better. Is that... okay with you?" She said, looking up at him cutely.

He was quick to nod, his lower region twitching as her eyes seem to stare right through him into his soul. They were deep blue, like the ocean. He wanted to dive right into them.

Dive... right into her.

"Rin, lets go to your bedroom."

"H-Huh?"

She giggled and came to a stand, tugging the taller male over to the door beside the kitchen unit. "Is it this way?" She asked, pulling him over to it. He was speechless for a moment, surprised at the sudden change of the situation. From inoccently waiting for the rain to end, to her taking him to his room to sleep with him. He couldn't believe it.

"W-wait a moment, Erika? Are we really going to do this?"

"Why not, Rin? We're both adults, single, and needing a release, right? Plus, you're hot."

"I'm... hot?"

Erika nodded. "My type."

With that said Rin calmed himself, his lips forming a smirk. He swallowed down his nervousness and decided to be a man. To take control of this unexpected situation. "Fine. Lets do this then."

With a sudden yelp, Rin lifted Erika off of the ground to carry her bridal style. He opened the door to the bedroom in a rush, his body burning with inticipation. His nether region twitched and tingled, growing impatient as he threw her supple body onto his bed. Erika bounced as soon as she hit the mattress, the skirt she was wearing riding up her legs, exposing her black lace underwear.

The young male licked his lips and grinned mischieviously, exposing his sharp shark-like teeth. "Get ready, Erika." He warned her, ripping his shirt over his head and discarding it to the bedroom floor.

She swallowed and licked her lips. "I'm ready, Rin."

 **warning: lemony goodness with Rin-kun below~**

"Can you keep up?"

"I should be asking you that," Rin retorted, kissing his way down her neck.

Erika moaned as the males lips suckled on the skin of her neck. Rin had her firmly pinned down on the bed by both of her wrists, his body looming over hers. Her clothes had already been thrown onto the floor, leaving her only in her black lace lingerie. Rin was half naked, his lower half covered by dark grey sweats and his briefs, which tightly restricted his erect manhood.

"You changed into a wolf, Rin. So eager," the girl whimpered, feeling his hot tongue slide sensually over the reddened skin. "Heh. Shark more like." He replied, pulling back to stare hungrily into her half lidded eyes. Erika smirked and let her knee come up between his legs to rub against his manhood. Rin groaned, melting into the touch. He quickly came back down, this time his hot breath tickled her breasts. Skillfully with his sharp teeth, Rin pulled down the fabric, exposing her hardened buds to the chilled air.

"Nice." With a whimper, Rin had one of her nips on his mouth, sucking and playing with it with his tongue. Erika moaned and writhed beneath him. Her core was moist and twitching, soaking the little fabric she wore covering her womanhood. He swapped over to the other breast, doing exactly the same thing to it. The girl rubbed her legs together, wanting Rin to touch down there aswell.

After a couple minutes of pleasuring her chest, Rin brought himself back up to her face, capturing her wet lips in a rough kiss. Erika moaned and deepened the kiss, his tongue prying open her lips to gain access. For a good few minutes they both fought for dominace, both moaning and groaning in unison. Soon Rin pulled away, saliva bridging the gap between thier tongues.

"Give me more, Rin," the girl softly said, gaining a nod from the young male. He slowing hooked his fingers onto her underwear and slid them down her legs, discarding them with the rest of her clothing. He spread open her legs and stared, taking in how wet and ready she was. "Don't stare." "Ah, sorry." He leaned in closer, slipping his hand inbetween her legs.

Erika moaned as his fingers found her sensitive nub, rubbing and circling the area softly. Rin gazed at her face, taking in her expressions of delight and pleasure. She suddenly closed her legs tightly around his hand, creating friction between the skin. He smirked and moved his hand in the right motion and speed, enjoying watching Erika lose herself below. His fingers rocked and speed up, pressing harder into her whilst he did so. Very quickly, the young girl began to pant, her body tensing. "G-good!" She cried out, feeling herself being brought to the edge and spilling over in pleasure.

Rin slid his hand away, opened her legs apart slightly, then delved a couple fingers into her core. The girl cried softly. "You really are amazing, Erika." The japanese boy spoke, licking his lips. His digits thrusted gently into her, diving a little deeper to hit that special spot within. She melted into his touch, her body trembling and twitching. He was at it for a moment, making sure her body was fully accustomed to the pleasure and ready to take him in.

"Rin, I'm ready."

"Alright."

The boy took his soaked fingers out of her and brought them to his lips, licking them clean. Erika sat up, a little drained from being finger pleasured. She gripped the hem of his sweat pants and briefs, tugging them both down at the same time. His hard erection sprung out of the clothing, exposed in all its glory. She laid back down and strecthed out her body, staring deeply into his red orbs.

He growled playfully and spread her legs apart, only to position himself inbetween. His erection entered her with ease, opening her core up to fit his girth. Erika moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Rin kissed her feverishly as his hips began to pound against hers. The girl cried against his lips, her body reacting perfectly with his minstrations. Rin could feel a knot form in the lower part of his body, ready to burst at any moment. His thrusting sped up and got rougher. Her whimpers and cries telling him that what he was doing was the right thing.

He held her close and tight as he moved, panting heavily now as he neared his end. "I'm going to come," he breathed, skin slapping sloppily against skin. Rin's hand reached down to rub at her bud once again, bringing her to another orgasm. Seconds after she went over the edge, Rin grunted, his hips coming to a jerked halt. He spurted deep within her, panting whilst he did.

"Woah." The male breathed heavily, collapsing down onto the bed beside her. Erika shifted to lay on her side, facing Rin. She grinned and poked his chest. "So... where do we go from here?" He asked, breathless and sweaty. Erika drew herself closer to his warmth, wrapping an arm around his chest.

"As I said before, I want to get to know you better." He turned his head to hers and smiled. "I'm interested in you. Plus now I know that you can keep up. In the pool, and in bed." Erika leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He returned it, deepening it.

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint. And I want to get to know you better aswell, Erika." Rin grabbed the bed sheets and pulled them over their bodies, cuddling closer into the young girls body.

"Lets stay like this for a bit." Erika blissfully sighed and closed her eyes, hugging the male firmly.

"Yes, Rin."

* * *

 ** _The end! Apologies if the lemon part was short-ish. I hope you guys liked it :)_**


End file.
